


Kiss the Cat Not the Rat

by SilentEvil



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Sohma Kyo, F/M, Sadistic Sohma Kyo, Sexual Torture, Very rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: My dear friend Mollie asked me to write a story of her and Kyo where he is a very sadistic Dom kinda similar to my Karma fics but I took this a step further because this a very jealous pissed off Kyo who caught her kissing a certain rat. You better believe that he is going to punish her good for this and give a reminder of who she belongs to.On a personal note: Kyo is one of my all time favorite characters. I ship him so hard with Tohru and think he is just such an adorable cinnamon roll with a temper. I do not view him as I have written here. It is just for fun. Also it should go without saying but all of them are adults in this...With all that said .......enjoy 😈 this one is not for the squeamish.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kiss the Cat Not the Rat

As usual Prince Yuki was feeling depressed and looking so lost. Even with the fanclub of swooning girls and even with Tohru, he still has this dark cloud forever hanging above his head. With the zodiac curse broken and Akito leaving him alone, you would think that he would cheer up just a bit. 

He spots you walking near the shore.

"Oh Miss Mollie, I didn't see you there. Did you need something?"

Kyo saw you with him. He saw you kiss the rat! How dare you! You belong to him! He thought as he gritted his teeth, face red with rage. He was so close to marching up to both of you and dragging you back to the house by the hair. He had to fight the urge but when you come back....he is going to make you pay for what you have just done. No one fucking touches you but him. You are his and only his and he will not stop your punishment until you get it through your thick skull. No fucking excuses! Yuki of all fucking people on this planet! It had to be the fucking rat! The one he hates the most! By the end of tonight you will know who your Master is Kyo will fucking make sure of it. 

Kyo was sitting in the house waiting for you to return. He was pretending to be interested in an article in a magazine he was reading but realized how stupid it looked that he was reading Cosmo. He quickly put it down and walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. Before hand he pulled all the shades down to all of the windows. He was taking no chances of anyone seeing what he was about to do to you.

You were oblivious getting ready to head into the kitchen.

"Kyo, would you like some tea?" You asked your boyfriend sweetly.

"No thanks babe, but could you bring me a new bag of uncooked rice?" He requested with a straight face.

"Ummm sure anything you need." You answered a bit confused with the odd request.

You came back with your tea and the bag of rice.

"Oh Mollie, you can set your tea down on the table over there. You and I are gonna have a little chat before you get to drink it."

Uh oh...that signaled a red flag in your mind. For the first time since you got back you noticed that Kyo is positively seething. You could tell that the hot-head was struggling to keep calm.

"Is there something wrong babe?" You carefully asked as gently as you could ask a lion to be gentle with his prey. 

"Yes, infact there is. How good of you to notice and that's what we are here to discuss but first....I want you to open that bag of rice and pour it out onto the floor here."

"What?" You paled.

"You heard me Mollie. Pour the bag of rice out onto the floor now and if you keep hesitating then I will make this much worse for you. You need a reminder and I can promise you that this is something that you will never forget."

You follow Kyo's bizzare instructions and pour out the rice onto the hard floor until he tells you to stop.

"Now then I want you to strip off all of your clothes. Don't leave a single stitch left and before you start arguing with me........"

He comes up behind you placing an O - ring gag in your mouth. It forces you to keep your mouth wide open. 

"Now that you are being forced to pay attention to me I will tell you why I am about make tonight pure hell for you. Why? Because you hurt me. I saw you Mollie. I saw you kissing that fucking rat! How could you? You know I fucking hate him and yet......well you hurt me. So now I have to hurt you and remind you who you fucking belong to! I promise you slut......if you want to act like one then you get treated like one!"

You can do nothing but drool through the gagging device and Kyo adds nipple clamps pinching down hard on your tender nipples before adding small weights to pull them down. He steps back from you taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. 

"Now get on your hands and knees like the flithy little cum slut you are and suck my fucking cock." Kyo orders.

You cringe as you have to endure the rice painfully digging into your bare hands and knees. Kyo places his hardening cock through the hole in the gag. You have no control. 

"Oh that's right. You can't really suck my cock that well with that gag. I guess that means that I am in complete control now. Stick your tongue out." He orders and you do it the best your can.

He grabs a fist full of your hair and shoves his cock in your open mouth easily. He thrusts in and out fucking your throat while nipple clamps weights sway back and forth painfully and the rice digs in deeper. Your eyes are watering, there is so much drool and sounds of your gagging as Kyo very roughly fucks your throat angrily. 

"Does this fucking hurt slut? Was kissing the fucking rat worth all this pain and humiliation? The pain that you caused me! You are mine! Do you hear me?! You belong to me and no one else! Tomorrow when you see him again, you are going to wear a skirt that way he will see that you have been on your knees taking this punishment from your Master. If he speaks to you then you tell him exactly why this happened to you! Do you understand you fucking slut?" 

He keeps thrusting wildly yanking your hair before he keeps your head steady at his deepest position down your throat and he cums growling loudly.

"You are my cum slut. Now take it all swallow it down."

Kyo takes off the gag but leaves the nipple clamps on as you swallow the clumps of cum that was stuck in the back of your throat.

"I only took that off so that I can hear you scream without any buffer." 

You still felt the hard grain digging deeply into your flesh but Kyo came behind you dragging leather straps of a cat o nine tails all across your exposed body. 

"This might sting a bit so get ready for it. Perhaps the next time you decide to try kiss or another man to touch you, you will remember what this felt like. I won't feel guilty for it either because you are getting what you deserve slut. I hope you know I'm doing this because I fucking love you so much. "

"Kyo...." 

"Shut the fuck up Mollie. I want to hear nothing from you but your screams."

He strikes you hard across the ass each tail leaving it's own sting. You wasn't prepared. All you could do was scream out. Just as Kyo wanted. That scream alone was enough to make Kyo's cock rock hard again. He found a sick pleasure in hurting you that he didn't want to admit to. He knew that even with the curse broken that he was still the cat just as feral as ever. Why even fight it anymore? He thought as he struck you again and smirked at your pain. That sound became the sweetest music to his ears and with a quick glance down he could tell that he is not the only one here enjoying this. Your cunt was dripping all over the floor making a mess of the rice under you getting it sticky. 

Kyo struck you again loving the pretty marks the leather straps made across your ass. 

"Your dripping Mollie. Does your slutty cunt need attention too? Spread your legs."

You struggle with this action as the rice continues to embed itself into your tenderized flesh.

Without warning Kyo whips your wet cunt with one strand making you scream louder from having a precise land on your clit. 

Kyo saw what happened and chuckled. 

He continues whipping you fast and hard alternating between ass and cunt. Just when you think he is done with you he decides to further humiliate you.

He takes off your nipple clamps giving you false hopes for a break. 

"Sit up and kneel before me little cum slut." He orders.

You try to brush off the rice out of your hands but it was not coming out anytime soon. You whinced as you put more pressure down on your knees. Kyo pinched your nipples. They were very sore from the clamps.

"10 hard strikes to each and then we will go to bed."

Your eyes widened realizing what he was referring to but before you could voice any objection the first hit was given and the impact resulted in you begging him. He whipped your poor abused hits without mercy. Exactly as he said 20 all together and it was excruciating.

Despite your tears, screaming till your throat was raw and begging him, Kyo was unphased. Seeing you like this only made him eager to fuck you into submission. He had one final idea for your severe punishment.

"Get back on your hands and knees. I'm not done yet."

He smacks your ass again and then spreads your ass cheeks open and he spits. Then he takes the handle of whip and slowly slides deep into your puckered hole until the leather straps form a sort of tail sticking out of your ass.

Kyo smiles. "Now follow me up the stairs on your hands and knees like a good little cum whore and I might let you cum tonight. Or....how about I force you to cum until you pass out? I like both options don't you? Maybe I should ask the fucking rat his opinion?"

Kyo laughs evily. 

When you arrive to your shared room he walks over to the dresser and picks up a butterfly vibrator designed to torture your clit with targeted vibrations. He instructs you to manuver in a way that he can put it on you where its most effective. He had you facing away from him on your hands and knees on your bed. He didn't bother taking the whip handle out of your ass yet. He really liked how it looked. Seeing you this way as a dripping, sobbing mess was testing Kyo's restraint but he is now losing the battle. He can no longer hold back. He is about to unleash the feral cat inside him on you. He almost wishes that his cock was still barbed like it was before. That's how he found out how much of a pain slut you really are. Before the curse was broken he enjoyed hearing you scream and cry while he fucked you hard with his feline cock that was almost like a cactus. He knew how much it hurt you and he felt bad about it the first time. He kept telling you that he didn't want to have sex with you because of it. But after months of teasing him and finally pushing him too far. He pounced on you like a rabid animal from behind and gave you the hardest fucking of your life. It wasn't until after it was done that Kyo really thought you would leave him for hurting you so much. 

But then you started begging him to hurt you more. He thought it was The cat inside that made him so unforgiving during sex with you. He found out later that it's not. If anything he is worse now because he wants to hurt you in the same ways that he used to but he can't. So now he tries to find new creative ways to give you what you both want.

This time is no different....he plunges his cock into you balls deep in one thrust taking all 13 inches of him at once. It literally takes your breath away and that whip handle in your ass has some good thickness to it. He grabs it twisting it and thrusting it in and out of your asshole while he fucks your cunt brutally. 

Kyo is done with these games. You won't even remember the rat's name after tonight. He turns on the butterfly on the highest setting laughing as you cry and beg to stop cumming after your 5th orgasm. Little did you know that Kyo was wearing a cock ring to keep from cumming too soon. Sure it was torture but your punishment is not going to end for at least another hour. And when he's done fucking you and he rips that cock ring off after he can no longer take how your cunt squeezes and pulls him deeper inside through every orgasm you have. .....he can't take it so he fills you up with 3 large loads of cum. When he cums he scratches your sides and bites the back of your neck holding you there like an animal as he fills you with every hot spurt of his sticky cum. 

He then decides you deserve a bit of a break but your punishment is far from over.

He pulls out the whip handle slowly and sets it off to the side. Then he pulls his cock out. Your body is going through aftershocks. He turns off the butterfly but leaves it on you as he gently rolls you over onto your back.

Neither of you even say anything and just stare at each other for a minute. He gives you a gentle smile and brushes your sloppy hair out of your face and kisses your forehead. 

"Are there any more doubts about who your man is now?" He asks before kisses you passionately.

"I love you Mollie." Kyo says to you softly. 

After you both settle down Kyo spends 2 hours tending to every grain of rice imbedded into your hands and knees, every welt given by the whip, every bruise caused by his rough handling of your body, your sore nipples and welts on your tits were soothed, every scratch given by his still sharp nails, he gave you a cool drink to soothe your aching throat from screaming and his rough face fucking, he gave you a slow sensual internal massage to soothe your aching cunt and kissed every inch of your body. Then after you were well pampered and loved........

He tied you to the bed, gagged you with a ball gag and turned on the butterfly leaving you screaming until morning. He smirked as he left the room. 

"That will teach you to kiss that fucking rat."


End file.
